vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya
|-|Pre-Timeskip Tōshirō= |-|Post-Timeskip Tōshirō= |-|Adult Tōshirō= Summary Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. He formerly served as the 3rd Seat of the 10th Division under Isshin Shiba. Powers and Stats Tier: ' 7-A' | High 6-C | 6-B Name: Hitsugaya Tōshirō Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 50 years old (Momo's childhood friend before entering the academy) Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 10th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Barrier Creation (with Kyōmon), Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Bankai Regeneration, Power Nullification (with Matured Bankai), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Showcased Tenso Jurin, which allows Toshiro to manipulate the weather) | Large Island level (Far more powerful than pre-timeskip due to intense training. This is proven by the fact that even in Shikai, he is capable of pressuring and injuring Sternritter with reiatsu levels enough to handle his own immature Bankai), higher with Bankai | Country level (Could freeze and cleave through a Vollständig Gerard's Hoffnung, while Kenpachi could barely nick a God Size Gerard's Hoffnung even with his Shikai and eyepatch removed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Dodged Gin’s Shinsō at point-blank range. Far superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime) | Relativistic (Should be at least comparable to the likes of Giselle, who held his power in high enough regard to make use of him, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) | Relativistic (Far superior to before and comparable to post-Royal Guard training Byakuya) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class G with Ice Manipulation Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | Large Island Class, higher with Bankai | Country Class Durability: Mountain level+ | Large Island level, higher in Bankai (Survived attacks from the likes of Bazz-B, albeit he was severely wounded) | Country level (Took attacks from Gerard) Stamina: High (Survived attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20% of his actual strength, has been shown fighting in spite of grievous injuries) Range: Dozens of meters, several kilometers via environmental destruction Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru Intelligence: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hitsugaya is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to ever reach the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius, and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya is equally impressive. He was the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason, and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because he is a genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. Despite his age, Hitsugaya has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a captain, he is a capable leader. He is given missions from Captain-Commander Yamamoto to lead teams into the Human World many times to deal with threats. For example, Hitsugaya led the team sent by Soul Society that reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar. In battle, he has great instincts against incoming danger, such as from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. After losing his Bankai to the Sternritter Cang Du, Hitsugaya was forced to come up with several creative and unorthodox methods of using his limited Shikai capabilities, such as combining his Zanpakutō powers with Matsumoto's Haineko to create vacuum ice blades, creating a wall made of thin, interwoven ice threads and even generating a field of icy mist. Weaknesses: Hyorinmaru is useless if there is intense heat in the air, as Toshiro cannot use its techniques without having moist in the air. The amount of ice that Toshiro can use in Hyorinmaru's Shikai is very small compared to its Bankai. Can be short-tempered at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hyōrinmaru: Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice to the point that he can make ice dragons shoot out of his sword to freeze anything it fires upon. Tensō Jūrin: Hitsugaya can control the weather around his area to an extent thanks to manipulating the water in the air. Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki: Hitsugaya can use his ice as a shield to block any incoming fire attacks, however it's possible once fusing the ice he manipulates into Rangiku's sword in its shikai state. * Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba: This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique and manipulate the ice by gathering it at the tip of Hyōrinmaru before expelling it forward, creating a large blade of ice which impales his opponent. * Ryōjin Hyōheki: Hitsugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. Rokui Hyōketsujin: Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation that he can use as a trap for his foes as a last ditch effort. File:Hyorinmaru.gif|Hyōrinmaru File:TensōJūrin.gif|Tensō Jūrin File:Shinku_Taso_Hyoheki.png|Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki File:Shinku_no_Kori_no_Yaiba.png|Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba File:Ryōjin_Hyōheki.png|Ryōjin Hyōheki File:Rokui_Hyouketsujin.png|Rokui Hyōketsujin Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater, it also has the additional benefit of regenerating its lost ice. Zanhyō Ningyō: Tōshirō can create a perfect ice clone to avoid any incoming lethal blows, however it can be only used once. Shield of Ice Wings: Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from attacks. Ryūsenka: When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. Sennen Hyōrō: Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. Hyōten Hyakkasō: Hitsugaya can incase his opponents with giant ice flowers, and can end their life once the 100th pedal has fallen. Guncho Tsurara: Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target. Hyōryū Senbi: With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. Zekku: This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyōryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. File:Daiguren_Hyorinmaru.gif|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru File:HitsugayaBankaiRegeneration.gif|Hitsugaya regenerating his Bankai File:ZanhyōNingyō.gif|Zanhyō Ningyō File:Ice_Wing_Shield.gif|Hitsugaya blocking Luppi's attack File:Ryūsenka.gif|Ryūsenka SennenHyoro.gif|Sennen Hyōrō File:HyotenHyakkaso.gif|Hyōten Hyakkasō File:GunchoTsurara.gif|Guncho Tsurara File:HyoryuSenbi.gif|Hyōryū Senbi and Zekku Flash-Freezing: In his true Bankai, Hitsugaya can flash-freeze extremely large objects at a distance with a simple hand gesture; this also extends to objects that his sword cuts. Additionally, anything that he freezes will have all of its functions and abilities negated. If anyone touches Hitsugaya while he is in this form, they will be flash-frozen as well. Shikai Hyōketsu: In his matured form, Hitsugaya can freeze all matter in front of him within 4 steps. File:671Adult_Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya's Bankai true form File:Shikai_Hyoketsu.png|Shikai Hyōketsu File:Flash-Freezing.png|Hitsugaya Flash-Freezing Gerard's Shield Kyōmon: Toshiro can create a transparent barrier to ward off any intruders, however it's not combat applicable as it's mostly used to hide those incapable of fighting. File:Kyōmon.gif|Kyōmon Key: Soul Society Arc | Post-Timeskip | Matured Bankai Others Notable Victories: Airdramon (Digimon) Airdramon's Profile (6-B versions used, speed equalized, Toshiro starts in True Bankai) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Kenpachi's Profile Notable Losses: Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Rukia's Profile (Speed was equalized. Post-Royal Guard Rukia and Post-Timeskip Hitsugaya were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spirits Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6